As a crystal which currently attracts attention, there is silicon carbide (SiC) which is a compound of carbon and silicon. The silicon carbide has an advantage of, for example, a good voltage endurance characteristic, or the like. In a method of growing the silicon carbide crystal, there are, for example, a sublimation method, a solution method, and the like. The method of growing the silicon carbide crystal by the solution method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-264790.